Frey R. Marionette (Devil's Rising)
Frey R. Marionette is one of main female protagonist of Devil's Rising.. She is a member of the Varia Criminale that was previously affiliated with the Baharuths Empire forcibly doing their biddings. She was originally human until the empire slaughtered her villagers and parents to figure out their secrets to building a Automaton and later turning into a battle-orientated Automaton, forcibly serving the empire who destroyed her life. After battling out with Nicholas, who was at the empire's border, took, she was broken free of the empire's control, and later offered by Nicholas to become his peerage or family to once more teach her what it's like to have emotions again. Appearance Frey is a slender, curvaceous, busty and fair-skinned girl, standing at the height of 5'6. Her distinctive features are her light-grey hair styled in short, bob cut with a single hair strand (known in Japan as ahoge) sticking out from the top, and unique, lifeless light-blue/green eyes with small pupils. Her outfits consisted of white dress resembling a mix of dark gothic and wedding dress motif. Firstly, the dress is rather exposed where her front of the dress is opened to show her legs, and revealing her bust window. On the dress, it is accented with black belts with gold buckles, a dark grey cross with red-accented edges on the interior, larger spiked belts across her neck, wrists, and on the side of her dress. She has also has a large black bouquet with dark roses strapped to her waist, and finally a large, pointy-looking hat with mint-colored clover head accessary attache to her hat. Personality As an automaton, Frey is unable to portray emotions by using facial expressions and she demonstrates perfect logical thinking. Regardless, she is a kind girl who loves doing what she likes. (ex. she likes cute things such as small animals, nature, and plushy dolls) She also began to care for Nicholas and the others after they rescued her, although she tends to treat them rudely, because her logical thinking dictates that she needs to feel annoyed at Nicholas's annoying antics towards her. Her 'punishments' towards him include frequent beams and knife-throwing to Nicholas, punches the boy's crotch, as well as chiding. Over time, as she interacts with Nicholas and the others, some of her lost emotions began to resurface itself, where it shows a kind-hearted and caring personality, with shedding tears as her first display when Nicholas noted that her soul is crying out for help during their battle. History She was originally human who lived in the remote village of the unknown country's border, where her village were one of the famous mechanic mages who're able to construct a Automaton, a race of mechanical beings which possess souls inside their bodies. However, during the invasion from the Baharuths Empire, She and her entire village and parents met a tragic fate, which caused their lives. Amongst the dead villagers, she was the only one to survive, but critically damaging her body to the borderlines of life and death. As the only survivor who knew the process of automaton constructions, she was experimented and surgically replaced by the Baharuths Empire's researchers, which replaced her internal organs and limbs with biological cybernetic parts and later turning into a battle-orientated Automated Doll, forcibly serving the empire who destroyed her life as soulless doll. Over the years, she was the head bodyguard of the castle lord in the border of Baharuths Empire, where Nicholas and his gang were heading there when Nicholas took interests in the supposed soulless doll. After the battle took place, she was broken free of the empire's control, and later offered by Nicholas to become his peerage or family to once more teach her what it's like to have emotions again. Plot TBA Power & Abilities Master Markswoman: As her title of "Silver Hunter", Frey has proven to be immensely-skilled in marksmanship, where she has proven to use multiple ranged weaponry as gun, shotgun, sniper rifle, grenades, and etc. from time to time again with her gunslinging skills where she brought down innumerable bounty hunters, assassins, mercenaries, and hitman. It was demonstrated as she is capable of going up against Nicholas, who is a master marksman himself to further testify her skill as gunslinger. Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant: Frey is well-versed in close-ranged combat and described to be extremely versatile. As a automaton, she can use her gravitational manipulation in combination with her War of the Roses and her own detached extremities, making her a fighter that can change her own tactics very fast even in the middle of intense combat. In fact, Frey's prowess in hand-to-hand combat is shown when she was able to push Nicholas into corner, who is a master marksman during their fights. * Racial Ability: Gravity Manipulation (重力制御, Jūryoku Seigyo) - Ability to control gravitational forces. Frey is an absolute master at this racial ability. As she is a model with full gravitational control, Frey is capable to manipulate the gravity on her own body and weapons with the utmost efficience, in both offense and evade. She can use it in a variety of ways, including redirection of gravity in a particular area, and use the ability to weaken or disarm slow-moving projectiles like heavy artillery by applying her ability on it. Promotion: Being a Pawn, Frey can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. After undergoing growths for more about 20 years, it rewrote Nicholas's Evil Pieces. Now, Frey can use Promotion anytime and anywhere without the King's permission. Enhanced Stamina: Issei originally possesses average stamina. After being reincarnated into a Devil along with her biological and cybernetic surgeries and daily training with Baharuths Empire Military, Frey obtains more great stamina than she was originally. Following her training with Nicholas along with his peerage in the Aussengraht, Frey obtains even more stamina that she could fight for long period of times when using her weapons and gravity magic. Enhanced Strength: During her times with the Baharuths Empire, Frey's strength was considered to be at least High-Class Devils as noted by Nicholas as she was surgically-reformed battle-oriented Automaton. After reincarnating into Nicholas's Peerage and her daily training with the others in the Aussengraht, Frey shows that she could go on level with top-tier High-Class Devils. Immense Durability: As surgically-reformed Automaton, Frey's overall durability was considerably strong and tough enough to survive against the Nicholas's attack. After reincarnating into Nicholas's Peerage and training with the other members, Frey's durability greatly improves further where she could take on the attack against Ultimate-Class Devil's attacks. Enhanced Speed: As surgically-reformed Automaton, Frey's overall speed and reflexes were considerably remarkable, managing to dodge against Nicholas's attack and shots. After reincarnating into Nicholas's Peerage and training with the other members, Frey's speed and reflexes greatly improves further where she could dodge the attacks against Ultimate-Class Devil's attacks. Through the use of Promotion, Frey can increase her enhanced-speed. Survival Skills: Because of her training under Baharuths Empire's Hunting Squad, Frey has developed numerous survival skills and hunting skills to track down her preys. Stealth: Being in the Hunting Squad, Frey has also learned how to mask her presence from people. Flight: Frey can gains the ability to fly, by using her Devil wings, Equipment Wars of the Roses '(千本薔薇十字, ''Senbon Bara Juji, lit., "One Thousand Rose Crosses"): A pair of cross-shaped swords, and Frey's weapon of choice. It can able to dismantle itself into 128 smaller knife-like blades. Frey can either control them using gravity manipulation or fire them through four iron tubes which are also considered as part of Wars of the Roses. The versatility of this weapon is an effective tool in surprising a foe by allowing changes of tactics on the fly, making it a difficult weapon to fight against. Even Nicholas, a master of marksmanship had considerable time to fight against her ever-changing styles. Apart from the flying blades, it has two modes which are: * '''Mode: Counter Attack: in which both blades react to enemy attacks by deflecting them. * Burst Mode: where both edges combining into a polearm-like weapon that can shoot powerful ether beams. Quotes TBA Trivia * Frey's appearance and personality is based off of two characters with F. Walsingham from light novel and anime series, Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere (Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon), and Elphelt Valentine from popular game series, Guilty Gear series. * Frey's height is 170 cm. (5 feet 6 inches). Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:DxDchoi101 Category:Varia Criminale Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Devils